When the bells don't ring
by Witch's Clock
Summary: A boy dressed in white has invaded Arthur Kirkland's dreams killing all those he cares about one after another each night. But after the seventh night, the boy comes to reality and takes it all one step further. Even though that it he knows it's reality, it still feels like a dream. If only he could wake up.
1. Nightmare

_**Summary**__: A boy dressed in white has invaded Arthur Kirkland's dreams killing all those he cares about one after another each night. But after the fifth night, the boy comes to reality and takes it all one step further_

_Tall trees hid the sun's peeking rays from the forest floor, but the trees were spread nicely apart. Though the trunks were thin, they still stood strong. The cold forest floor was drowned in autumn fallen leaves. They crunched under the Englishman's boots as he walked down the forest path. He heard someone singing a nursery rhyme not too far off. _

_The Englishman, unable to control himself, followed the singing voice. He began to walk off the path. It was happening again. Every time the Englishman followed the singing voice he never liked what he saw. He knew what was happening. It's happened before. _

_He always came across someone dead. And every time he knew who it was. Last time, it was Francis Bonnefoy. His blood had spread out a far as it could reach, soaking leaves in blood. Behind Francis's dead body stood a boy dressed in white. His white clothes were drenched and stained with red blood. _

_It was the same thing over and over again for the last couple of days. Every time it was someone new. Someone he knew. First it was Yao Wang, then it Ivan Braginski then it was Peter Kirkland (at which the Englishman screamed in horror) then it was Francis. This time though, he had a hunch on who it was going to be. And he really didn't like the idea._

_"What are little boys made of?" Sung the voice. It was high pitched and sounded like a girl but it was sung slowly and creepily "Snips and snails...and little puppy dog tails..." the Englishman arrived at the scene "That's what little boys are made of" the child finished._

_Again, the boy's white clothes were drenched and stained in red blood. In front of him was a young boy. Blonde hair, tips dripped in blood. Just like he did with Peter, he screamed in horror. It was Alfred Jones as a young boy. _

_"Why?" The Englishman sobbed "Why do you keep doing this to me?"_

_"But Arthur," the boy pouted like an innocent child "I thought this is what you wanted"_

_Arthur looked away from the dead Alfred and looked up at the boy stained in blood. _

_"What gave you that idea?" Sniffled Arthur_

_The boy smiled. _

_"This is your dream, Arthur Kirkland," he said childishly "You made me. Made me to kill all those you know"__  
_

Screaming, Arthur bolted up from his bed. His breathing was heavy and ragged. Again, he had that nightmare. But this time, it seemed to be worse for Arthur to handle. Why was it Alfred as a child?

The song that the boy had sung. He said: What are little boys made of? And yet, there was Alfred, dead on the ground, blood spreading as far as it would go. Little boys are made of blood. The boy got his answer and Arthur found out that his hunch was right. It had been Alfred.

Arthur didn't know why he kept having these strange horrible nightmares. He didn't want to see anyone about it, in case the little boy killed them too. Managing to grab his breath, Arthur pulled himself out of bed.

Walking out of his room, Peter and his friend Ravis ran past him in the hallway. Ever since the dream in which Peter died, Arthur has been so grateful that his dream is not actually reality. Walking further down the hallway, he entered the kitchen. Already in the kitchen was Alfred, bent over in front of the fridge.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked "What are you doing?"

Alfred looked over the door of the fridge, a burger hanging out of his mouth.

"'oking o' 'od" he said, forgetting to take the burger out.

Arthur sighed.

"Please, Alfred, do not talk with your mouth full" Arthur sighed, starting to make a cup of tea.

Truth was, Arthur was glad to hear Alfred speak with a mouth full of food. In some aspects, he forgot about the dream. That was until he heard the boy's singing again.

"Hush, baby...my dolly" he sang "I pray...you don't cry"

Why was he here? Why was he in his house? That small boy…why? One name ran through his head.

_Peter_

If that boy was really here, in his house, the boy would surely go after Peter wouldn't he? The tea cup in Arthur's hand slipped out and crashed against the bench, smashing and spilling everywhere.

Alfred's head popped above the fridge door again, without the burger this time. He stared at the frozen man in front of him. The tea continued to leak onto the floor. Suddenly, Arthur had turned on his heel and ran for Peter's bedroom.

"Hey dude!" Alfred called after him "Wait!"

But Arthur was already gone. Alfred watched him go in worry. All week he's been acting strange. He wondered if it had anything to do with those nightmares he's been having. Arthur actually hadn't said anything about it, but hearing him scream every morning was more than enough of a hint.

Arthur continued to run down the hallway towards Peter's room. The open door of Peter's room came closer and closer. Soon, Arthur had burst through the door. The door banging against the wall grabbed the attention of the two boys in the room.

"Artie?" Peter asked "Is something wrong?"

The boys sat in front of the TV in Peter's room playing a game that Arthur had no time for. Peter and Ravis seemed to be fine. But not taking chances, Arthur looked around the room. There, in the far corner of the room, stood the boy dressed in white.

No blood stains were on him.

_Yet_


	2. Bathroom

"Peter? Is there anyone else in this room other than us three?" Arthur asked.

Peter glanced around the room, from one corner to the other after having paused the game. He scanned the room carefully, especially in the corner that Arthur continued to stare at. Peter shook his head.

"I don't see anyone," Peter said. He turned to Ravis "do you?"

Ravis shook his head, "No, sorry"

Arthur glanced at them and gave them a nod. He looked back at the corner only to find it to be empty. The boy no longer stood there. Gulping, Arthur left the room. He kept the door opened ever so slightly.

He walked down the hall and into the bathroom. Was he seeing and hearing things now? Maybe he should go see someone about it. It would be for the best. Arthur glanced up at his reflection. But his own face wasn't the only one he saw.

He saw the boy again. Arthur spun around only to find out that he was the only one in the bathroom, currently. He turned to the mirror again. There, still stood the boy. His messy blond hair and wild green eyes, he stood there with his twisted smile.

Arthur continued to stare at the boy in the background. Now that he looked closely, the boy looked much like Arthur himself. Only, the boy's hair was messy and the look in his eyes would scare even the bravest of men away.

"What do you want?" Arthur's voice was barely above a whisper

"I'm here to do what you wanted me to do," the boy giggled

Arthur's hands balled into fists.

"Which is?" He asked through gritted teeth.

The boy laughed, wildly.

"To kill of course," the boy stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "that is what I'm meant for. You did create me to do so, after all"

A small whimper was let out by Arthur as his bottom lip trembled lightly.

"No…" he said quietly "no…this isn't what I want. I don't want this. I don't want you going around killing all those I know"

The boy giggled softly.

"Silly old man,"

"Hey! I'm not that old" Arthur said, slightly offended.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't matter now does it?" The boy asked "What matters is that you know I'm here"

He grinned, his eyes becoming even wilder than before as his laugh began to ring out. Arthur spun around, about to reach out and grab the child only he forgot that he could only be seen within the mirror. And yet, he still grabbed out at thin air.

He turned back to the mirror. He was the only one in the in it now. The boy was gone. And even though Arthur knew it would be futile, he still prayed that the boy would not return. But, Arthur knew, deep down that the boy would return and there was nothing he could do about it.

Leaving the bathroom, Arthur ran straight into Alfred's chest, him being much taller than himself. Stumbling back a few steps, Arthur looked up at Alfred. Only, he was returned with a look of worry.

"Iggy?" Alfred asked "Are you okay?"

Arthur only stared at Alfred, trails of his dream last night wandered into his mind. His lip began to tremble again as tears pricked his eyes. And before he knew, Arthur was wrapped in strong arms.

Tears flowed out uncontrollably. Alfred began to stroke the man's soft blond hair as he tried to calm him down. Water stained the front of Alfred's white shirt. Arthur could no longer take it as his hands gripped at Alfred's blouse.

"Hey dude?" Alfred said, he was going to regret what he was about to say, "Why don't you go cook some food for lunch?"

Arthur, through the tears, chuckled lightly, "You hate my cooking"

"I ate it when I was kid, didn't I?" Alfred smiled

Arthur pulled away and wiped away his falling tears. He managed to place a watery smile on his face.

"That's because I was looking after you and you didn't even know what a burger was at the time, you idiot"

Alfred laughed lightly at the name calling, happy to see that Arthur seemed to be pulling himself together. But the laugh and the smile faded soon after and became a serious look.

"Are you going to be okay, Iggy?" Alfred asked, looking Iggy straight in the eyes.

Arthur stepped away from the tall man, sniffling as he did so.

He nodded, "Yeah…"

Before Alfred could reply someone had called out his name.

"Alfie! We're stuck on a level!" Peter called out.

"Coming little dude!" Alfred called out before he turned back to Arthur.

He gave his short friend a warm smile before running down the hall. Arthur sighed as he stared down at the floor in front of him.

"He grew up to be a tall man"

Arthur spun around, only to come face to face with the boy once more. He had come back sooner than Arthur had hoped. The boy had his hands behind his back, looking innocently after Alfred.

Arthur did not like this. He hated the fact that this boy was teasing him. He could already see imaginary things, but having the boy from his dream appear while he was not asleep seemed to put everything off.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked.

The boy looked back at Arthur with a childish smile on his face.

The small child giggled, "I'm you"


	3. Hate

The grin on the child's face grew at Arthur's expression. He began to laugh loudly and wildly. He was crazy. Child Arthur was supposedly the Adult Arthur. But Adult Arthur was never like this when he was younger, so why was Child Arthur the way he was?

Adult Arthur fell to his knees, body shaking. It couldn't be true, could it? Could it really be true? Why was this happening?

"Hey boys?!" It was Adult Arthur's voice that called out but he wasn't speaking. His lips weren't moving. Somebody else was talking. "I'm just going out to town. I'll be back shortly. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone"

"Okay dude!" Alfred called back, completely focused on the game in front of him.

They had actually thought that it was Adult Arthur? It did sound like him and something he probably would say but it wasn't him. He couldn't believe it. Who had said that if it wasn't him?

"Mary…Mary, quite contrary…"

He was singing again. Child Arthur was singing out into the air. Adult Arthur's head shot up. Arthur now knew who had said it. It was Child Arthur.

"…how does your garden grow? With silver bells and cockle shells…."

Child Arthur no longer stood in front of him. He was gone. He was down the hall. Down near Peter's room

"….and pretty maids all in a row"

A horrid laugh cackled out

"RUN!"

That was Alfred's voice yelling out. Yet no one left the bedroom. The bedroom was slammed closed and the sound of a lock locking rang out. It was strange though, Peter's bedroom did not have a lock on it.

Screams rang out throughout the house. Arthur went to move only he couldn't. He looked down at his body. There, snaking its way round him, were chains. Blood red chains that began to tighten against his skin and soon cutting into his flesh, causing his own blood spill out.

Peter's scream made Arthur's head snap up. At the bottom of the door, blood leaked out through the crack. It made Arthur want to throw up. The metallic smell reached his nose, making him feel as if he was choking.

More blood spilled out from underneath the door as more screams were let out into the air. Arthur began to fight the bonds that kept him to the floor. But there was nothing he could do. He couldn't break his strains no matter how hard he tried to get up he couldn't do it.

Tears fell from Arthur's eyes. There wasn't anything he could do. It felt weird. Everything that was happening felt like a dream. And because of this he begged to wake up. He just wanted to wake up. It all had to be a dream. It had to be. It was the only explanation.

Wasn't it?

Screams. That is what filled the house. Echoing yells for mercy while they were tortured and teased with their life on a string. All that would be left will be a deep cut across the throat.

The screams suddenly and abruptly stopped. Nothing made a sound. Not even the tiniest gust of wind or a creak of the floor from the weight of Arthur as he shifted on his spot. If a pin was to be dropped, it would echo throughout the large house.

"Mary...Mary quite contrary" the boy in stained red clothes said, making Arthur look up at him "…how does your garden grow? With silver bells and cockle shells...and pretty maids all in a row"

The boy moved his hands down to Arthur's shoulders and began shaking him.

"Are you happy?" Child Arthur demanded to know "Are you happy with my work?!"

Child Arthur grabbed Adult Arthur by the hair and dragged him across the floor towards Peter's room, leaving Arthur's blood trail along the ground. The red chains dug further and further into Arthur's pale skin.

Child Arthur dumped the man down on the ground at the foot of the door, his face landing in a puddle of red. The boy stained in red swung the door opened. He couldn't hold it in anymore, Adult Arthur threw up.

The whole room was dripping in red, a metallic smell strongly filled the room and three bodies laid in the middle of the room. Arthur screamed.

He screamed in pain – from the chains

He screamed in heartbreak – from the loss of his beloved friends and brother

He screamed in regret – from never telling Peter and Alfred how much he loved them

He screamed in anger – how Child Arthur mercilessly killed Peter's best friend and how he ripped Adult Arthur's heart out for the last seven nights

Oh, how he hated that child in red. How he hated the look in the green eyes. How he hated how scruffy his hair looked. How he hated that twisted smile. How he hated it all. How he hated him with every fibre in his body.

That child should never have come to existence. Why Arthur's mind had created such a _thing_ was beyond him. Did Arthur do something wrong? If he did, what was it? Could he fix it? He didn't know.

"ARE YOU HAPPY?!" Child Arthur screamed in his face.

Adult Arthur shook in anger and sadness.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M HAPPY?!" Arthur screamed back, tears and blood dripping off of him "DOES IT?!"

Child Arthur stood up straight with a smile on his face.

"Why, yes it does"

How Arthur hated it all

"ARTHUR…!"

It was distant a call but Arthur recognised it so well. It was Peter's voice. Alive and demanding to be heard….just like Peter when he still breathed


	4. Nerves

**A/N**: I thought I should let you know that Child Arthur will be called Artie for now on because I'm lazy and have no imagination what so ever to come up with a name that is unique. Adult Arthur will still be called Arthur. Enjoy my horror story (it might not be that good because I've never written a horror story before)

**=^.^=**

He heard it loud and clear. He heard Peter's voice calling for him. He heard it. He was sure of it. Arthur's eyes were wide, still full of tears. Artie looked at him strangely as Arthur looked everywhere around them, looking for Peter.

"Peter?" Arthur called out, quietly.

His voice was breaking from the tears.

"Peter's dead" Artie said blankly "he's body is right in front of you"

"Didn't you hear him?" Arthur said "He yelled out. It was clear as day"

He was slapped. Artie had slapped him. The nerve…

Arthur turned his head back around, slowly. He brought himself to his feet. It hurt to do so. It felt as if the chains around him were trying to pull him back down, trying to suck out his will to do anything. But Arthur would not allow this. He was determined to get up. He would not allow anything to stop him. If he was going to do anything when he got free, it was to get _revenge_.

He continued to struggle. The boy stood there in shock, unsure of what Arthur was doing at first but soon laughed at the sight of him struggling.

"You're trying to stand up?" the child laughed "That's pretty funny. You should just give up, you know? You're just wasting you're ener—"

He was cut off by a swift kick to the face. His head smashed into the wall. He slid to the ground. Arthur was hunched over slightly, panting from the lack of energy. Arthur was not impressed. He was angry and annoyed and everything that came with it. He had a deadly glare in his eyes.

The next thing Arthur knew was that he was on the ground again, chains digging into his back and hands around his throat. Above him was Artie, teeth gritted and pissed off that Arthur had kicked him. The nerve…

Arthur struggled in the bounds around him and at his throat. He was losing oxygen and he was losing it fast. He wanted to fight Artie off him, he tried too, but he was losing air quicker that way. He could either die faster or slower. It was his choice but either way, he would die by lack of blood and oxygen.

Artie began to shake Arthur into the ground, "How dare you!" he spat out "How dare you kick me! I am better than you! Show me some damn respect, you bloody git!"

If there was one thing they had in common, it was the insults. Arthur closed his eyes. It was a normal thing to do. Close your eyes when something horrible is happening to you, believing that closing your eyes will make everything disappear.

"Arthur!" Artie growled, still shaking him "Open your eyes. Wake up, Arthur. Come on," Artie's voice slowly changed to Peter's and Alfred's "Dude wake up. Please Arthur, wake up."

Arthur's eyes snapped opened. There above him was not Artie but Peter and Alfred looking down at him in worry. He sat up. He was in the hallway where Alfred had left him. He hadn't moved? But the boy, he was there right? Arthur was so sure of it.

"Are you, bro?" Alfred asked, a hand on Arthur's back

Arthur did not reply. He just fainted into the arms of Alfred.

**=^.^=**

**A/N**: Yeah, this short than the others. Sorry about that, I just thought it would be a good idea to cut it off like that. I am also sorry I have not updated.


	5. Alright

**A/N**: Um….by the way at the end of the last chapter, I made a mistake. Alfred was meant to say:

"Are you okay, bro?"

But I forgot to put _okay. _Sorry about that. I'm not the brightest crayon in the box (I'm purple. Like a dark purple [I like the colour purple so that will be the colour crayon I am]). On with the story…

**=^.^=**

"Is he going to be okay, Alfie?" Peter asked holding on to Arthur's hand as the fainted man laid on his bed.

Arthur had been unconscious for at least half an hour now. Every now and again, Arthur would twitch. It scared Peter to see his dear older brother like this. It scared him to see him twitch ever so slightly every now and again. It scared him to see his brother like that. Not moving around the house, not yelling at Alfred when he stuffed his mouth full with the food in the fridge. It just seemed so unnatural to see Arthur like this.

Alfred placed a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"You bet he will," he said, fear dripping from his words, but he tried to hide it "I mean, he can't leave us behind, now can he?"

Peter shook his head in no, agreeing with Alfred's statement. Of course Arthur would be alright. How couldn't he be? After all, it was Arthur they were talking about and Arthur was hard person to bring down. After all, he put up with Alfred, Francis, Yao and Ivan all in the same room. So, Arthur would be alright. He had to be.

_He has to be_, Peter thought, his grip tightening on Arthur's hand, _He has to be alright. He has to be. He can't leave me. He can't leave Alfred. He can't leave. _Peter had tears run down his cheeks, _I don't want him to go! He has to get better! He has too!_

Peter broke down into tears, leaning forward to cry into Arthur's chest. Arthur's breathing was light. It didn't even look like he was breathing. Though Alfred would never admit this in front of Peter, Alfred was terrified. He was scared that he would lose Arthur. That was something Alfred didn't want. He didn't want to lose someone he cared deeply about.

Meanwhile, Arthur wanted nothing more than to wake up. He could hear Peter crying. He could feel him crying, feeling the tears drip through his shirt. He wanted to move. Any part of his body would do if it was just make them see that he could hear them and that everything would be alright. But even if he tried to move, he couldn't. Something stopped him.

In his ear he could hear Artie's laughter. It was quiet but it was clear and taunting. He wanted to cover his ears but he knew all too well that the laughter was inside his head and he wouldn't be able to block it out for Artie was a part of him. As much as he hated that fact, it was true. It was him as a child. A sick and twisted child that liked to rip people's hearts out by making them hallucinate. Sick and twisted.

He began to lose feeling of the world around him.

"_Ring-a-ring o' roses…" Artie sung "a pocket..full of…posies." Arthur followed the voice. His mind starting to panic "A-tishoo…a-tishoo..." Arthur's feet stopped. There was no body on the ground but there stood Artie, stained in blood. "We all…fall _down_"_

_Artie looked up at him and looked up at the sky. A drop fell on Arthur's face. He wiped it off. At first, he thought it was water but when he looked at his hand, it was red. He was starting to get sick of the colour. But it surprised him. His head snapped up. His knees gave out under him as he stared at the one above him. _

"…_.Help me….Iggy…" It was still alive. _

"_Alfred…" Was all Arthur was able to pull out. _

_Arthur continued to chant; _It's not real, it's not real. Just a dream, just a dream

_Artie hadn't killed him yet. He was just hanging there, blood rushing to his head, slowly dripping out. Why hadn't Artie killed him? When Arthur arrived, a body would be on the ground dead but why not now? Why change the pattern now? Was it to torture Arthur more? _

"_I wanted a change," Artie started saying. Arthur somehow managed to peel his eyes away from Alfred "do you like it?"_

_Arthur stared in disgust, "Why would I like it? My best friend is hanging upside down from a tree, slowly bleeding to death! Why in God's name would I like it?!" _

_Artie blinked. Sure, he had expected this answer. Arthur hadn't accepted him yet. It would take time, Artie knew this. And when Arthur did except it, he would take control and do as he wished. That was Artie's plan. Well, besides completing the job that Arthur had unknowingly and subconsciously given him. But until then, Artie would act like a childish monster. _

"_What do you mean?" Artie cutely asked "This was what you asked of me to do. I'm just doing what you ordered."_

"_I never wanted this…" Arthur looked up at Alfred, tears in both the older men's eyes "I never asked for this. Please, just go away. I'm tired of your games. I'm tired of seeing my friends dead right in front of me. I'm sick of the coloured red because of you. My stomach begins to turn at the very sight, smell and touch of blood. Just go away"_

_Artie shook his head. _

"_I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You see, I haven't finished yet."_

"_Finished what?!" Arthur's voice was now filled with hatred, if it wasn't before. "Finished torturing me? Finished showing me my friends' lives on string? Finished invading my mind? What haven't you finished?!"_

_Artie smiled. A smile that Arthur so greatly hated. _

"_Oh don't worry about"_

_Don't worry? Was he serious? If Arthur wasn't angry as hell before, he was sure as hell was now. His hands balled into fists. Screaming, Arthur ran towards the small blonde boy with fist held high. Artie laughed as Arthur brought his fist down. _

_It went straight through him. Arthur stumbled towards the ground. The forest floor, drowned in autumn leaves, tuned to a black abyss and Arthur fell straight into it, tumbling down. _

"_ARTHUR!" Was the last thing he heard from the hanging Alfred. _


	6. Torment

The stretcher on wheels was pushed quickly down the hospital hallway. Doctors were ordering nurses to do certain things and nurses were updating doctors on the current status of the patient. Alfred ran alongside that stretcher, holding the patient's hand.

"Hang in there, Arthur." He whispered "Just hang in there for us"

Arthur's heart had suddenly stopped beating about ten minutes ago. He had a life supporter attached to him as the doctors hurriedly pushed him down the long white hallway. They managed to get his heart going again but at times it would just _stop_. But then the doctors would get his heart going again. Alfred was terrified. Peter was scared like there was no tomorrow. But for Arthur, there may not be a tomorrow.

Arthur on the other hand, was in his own personal hell.

_Everything around Arthur was black. He couldn't even see his own hand waving in front of his own face. His eyes would not adjust to the darkness. He could not make out any shape due to the sicking blackness. It was almost as bad as the colour red. _

_A child's laugh reached Arthur's ears. From what he could tell, it was coming from behind him. Arthur slowly turned his head. Not that it help, it was too dark to see a thing. As he looked behind him, the source of the laughter seemed to move. Arthur tensed. His eyes were wide. _

_Artie's face appeared right in front of him, making Arthur scream and fall backwards. Artie's face had been wicked and twisted. And the thing that scared him the most was the eyes. They were wide and full of horrid glee. _

_Arthur's head hit the invisible ground painfully. _

Arthur's body suddenly jolted, giving Alfred and the doctors quite a surprise.

"Arthur?!" Alfred cried "Arthur, are you okay? Wake up!"

There was still no response.

"_Arthur?!" Alfred's voice echoed from high above. Or at least, that's where it seemed to be coming from. But the last time he had seen Alfred was when he was hanging upside down from a rope attached to a branch. _

_Arthur groaned as he sat up, holding his aching head. He opened his eyes expecting to see darkness. But he didn't. He saw a meadow, glistening in dew drops as the sun rose over the distant hills while the grass was as green as it could be, a river ran down the middle of the meadow, shining as if it held diamonds. The sky was full of orange and yellow. He could hear birds twittering in the early sunlight. It was something he expected to wake up to on a Sunday morning. _

_Arthur stood up. The meadow was peaceful and quiet, besides the singing birds in the distance. He didn't like it. He didn't like the fact that it was quiet. He was used to the loudness he had within his home. But now that it was quiet and he had a maniac child on the loose within his head, he didn't want quiet. He just wanted everything to go back to the way they were before the nightmares began._

_He walked down the small hill he stood on, not knowing where he was going to go. Maybe he would go down to the river, splash his face and wake from this peaceful torment. It's not that he didn't like the place, in fact he thought it was beautiful here, it was just the fact that it was driving him insane not having Peter running around and Alfred yelling. _

_Having to chase Peter around the house, refusing his baths and dinner, telling him off for saying a bad word while he played his game or not going to bed when he should have, having to retrieve him when he ran away to Tino and Berwald's house and Alfred barging in at ungodly hours of the night, eating all his food, yelling at the top of his lungs, chucking out his burnt scones, being teased by him was peaceful for Arthur as strange as that sounds. Even having his three older brothers visiting unexpectedly was something he loved, even if he didn't admit it. _

_He needed all that. It's what made up his life. It's what made him, well, him. He's three older brothers teasing him, looking after Peter and, even if he didn't admit this, having Alfred look after him was all a part of Arthur's life and he needed that. But having Artie running about his mind, running about his house, was something he could live without. _

_As he walked closer towards the river, the scene in front of him began to wash away like paint flowing down the sink. Arthur would have stopped walking if he could but his legs were out of his control. The world soon became black and he was still walking. He had a single spotlight shining down at him as he walked. He's feet tapped against the hiden ground. _

_Finally, his legs came to a halt and several more spotlights shone down at a pile….of bodies. Standing in front of that pile was a boy. The boy he hated with everything he had…or everything he was losing. Artie was drenched in blood, the red was _dripping _off of him. _

_Arthur's bottom lip began to tremble, "Please don't tell me…"_

"_Thank you for reminding me about these three," Artie smiled, Arthur bit his lip. "I completely forgot about _Dylan_" Arthur closed his eyes tight shut "and _Patrick_" Arthur grabbed the front of his shirt, as if that was going to stop the pain within his chest "and _Allistor_" and with that name, Arthur fell to his knees, hiding his face in his hands, letting the sobs and the tears go._

"_YOU MONSTER!" Arthur screamed, throwing his hands to his side only to bring one back up and point at the bloody boy "I vow on my sanity that I will stop you and I will make sure you never _ever _return"_

_Artie grinned and the spotlight above Arthur flicked off, sending him back to reality. The grin faltered when Arthur disappeared. _

"_On your sanity?" He questioned, turning to look at the bodies behind him. He clicked his fingers and the three bodies disappeared "You're already losing it, are you sure you want to bet on it?"_

_The light above him flicked off as well._

**A/N**: Hello all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I should probably mention who Allistor, Patrick and Dylan are if you don't recognise the names (and if you do, this author's not is complete not needed). Anyway, Allistor is Scotland, the oldest out of the Kirklands, Patrick is Ireland, the second oldest and Dylan is Wales, the third oldest, he's just a bit older than Arthur (who is obviously Britain/England). 


End file.
